All This and Heaven Too
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: In which Gajeel rejected Levy's feelings and another dragon slayer stole the girl's ability to translate. RoLe Crack pairing, but a cute one T since I'm paranoid. One-shot


_But with all my education_

_I can't seem to commend it,  
_

_And the words are escaping me,  
_

_And coming back all damaged,  
_

_And I would put them back in poetry,  
_

_If I only knew how-_

_I can't seem to unerstand it.  
_

_And I would give all this and heaven too,  
_

_I would give it all,  
_

_If only for a moment I could understand the word you see,  
_

_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,  
_

_But it never makes sense to me at all.  
_

_-All This and Heaven Too;Florence + the Machine  
_

* * *

Tears fell down her eyes gracefully as the bluenette sat in Magnolia Park. She had just confessed her feelings, only to be turned down. Levy McGarden couldn't think of anywhere to go, not back at her apartment, it's to early, the bookstore was closed, the guild was a definite no—as he was there. Sighing sadly, she wiped the last of her tears and placed her head back on her knees.

Sniffing once more, the girl sighed once again, it wasn't the end of her life, right? Just because Gajeel rejected her feelings, it wasn't the end of the world, she was eighteen [well, twenty four, but that seven year gap…] she had an entire life to go on! Satisfied with her words, the girl stood up and smiled, her right arm bending in triumph.

"Fro thinks you're funny, Blue-san," a voice said to the girl's left. Turning her head, Levy saw a small green cat with a pink frog suit, and large, beady eyes and a wide smile.

"Why do you say that?" Levy asked, tilting her head at the cat's words.

"Fro thinks so because one moment you look sad and the next you looked happy!" exclaimed the exceed with a smile.

Levy smiled, "That's because I had an epiphany," she told him.

Frosch smiled and jumped up, then flew next to the girl, "What's an epiphany, Blue-san?"

"An epiphany is a sudden realization, or a change in course, you see?" Levy said, "My name is Levy McGarden, by the way,"

"Ah, Fro sees! Fro's name is Frosch! What epiphany did you have, Levy-san?"

"Well, Fro, I decided not to let others bring me down, that I can't stay stuck on one path…I have the rest of my life in front of me!" Levy told the cat.

"Fro thinks so too! Can Levy help Fro?" the cat suddenly asked, Levy looked at him, her eyebrows knitting together I concern.

"What's wrong, Frosch?"

"F-Fro can't f-f-find Rogue anywhere!" the Exceed cried, tears leaking out of his beady eyes, "They were on a mission, b-but then Frosch got separated!"

Levy took the crying exceed in her arms and embraced him warmly. "I'll help you find Rogue," Levy told the exceed, and patted its head. It now occurred to Levy where she had seen this certain exceed before, the Grand Magic Tournament. Rogue must have been Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer from Sabertooth. Levy smiled down at the crying exceed, even though they're from a rival guild, she couldn't say no to someone in need.

Levy decided it would be better to walk around Magnolia. She knew Dragon Slayers had a keen sense of smell, so maybe Rogue would be able to smell Frosch if they moved around a lot. Levy switched the position Frosch was in so the cosplaying cat would be able to see around, and her small arms were holding the exceed up by it's stomach.

While they walked around Magnolia, Frosch was telling Levy about the mission, the mission itself was in the forest by Magnolia, but the client needed it done carefully and didn't want to entrust such a task with eh rowdy Fairy Tail, Lecy laughed at that part, as the people of Magnolia had always had to put up with the crazy guild's action.

"What kind of mage are you, Levy-chan?" Fro asked, during their walk, Fro dropped the '–san' to be replaced by '–chan'.

"I'm a script mage; I can write out words and use them, like the word, 'Fire'. I also know some rune magic and I can read and translate texts."

"Smart magic!" Fro chirped and Levy chuckled at the compliment. Suddenly, Frosch cried out, "Rogue!" Levy looked and sure enough, the shadow dragon slayer was approaching them. Once all three were close enough, Fro smiled up at Rogue, "Rogue! Fro is so happy to be reunited! It's all thanks to Levy-chan I found you, she uses smart magic and is from Fairy Tail!"

Levy smiled and hugged Frosch one last time before releasing the exceed who ultimately tackled Rogue, crying in happiness. "Thank you." Rogue stated at Levy.

"It was nothing, in fact, Fro makes excellent company.

"I'm surprised a Fairy Tail mage would help out someone from a rival guild." The dark haired man stated bluntly.

Levy shrugged, "I couldn't just walk away from someone in need, and it's against my guild and my own morals,"

"Good morals, then." Levy smiled at his words and nodded.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth," red eyes met chestnut brown and Levy nodded.

"Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail," the bluenette said.

"Fro's smell is what led me to him, I noticed it was spread around a lot, is that why you were wandering?"

Levy nodded, "Yep! I knew that Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell, so I tried to make Frosch's stand out more,"

Rogue nodded, "Smart."

"Well, I'll see you around, ne? Take care Rogue, you too, Frosch, try not to get separated too often!"

"Fro will, Levy-chan! Have fun with your epiphany!" Fro waved and Levy giggled and nodded, waving at the two before going back to her apartment at Fairy Hills.

* * *

The next day Levy entered the guild with her head held high and walked merrily to the bar where she sat down and greeted her best friend, Lucy and the barmaid.

"Considering how happy you look, did Gajeel return your feelings?" Mirajane asked and Lucy piped up in glee.

"Nope. He did not," Levy answered gingerly while her friend's faces fell, "But I decided that I'm eighteen years old and I have my whole life ahead of me and to not let unrequited feelings get in my way."

Mira smiled sweetly, as did Lucy, "That's very big of you, Levy," the barmaid said and Lucy nodded.

"Where did you go for the rest of the day, Levy-chan?" the blond asked, Levy turned to her and told the two about her mini-adventure.

"…and then I went home," the blue haired girl ended her story and Lucy and Mira both looked a little surprised.

"Rogue doesn't seem as bad as his friend," Lucy stated, and Levy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Our favorite script mage was currently in a library in Oak Town, what was she doing so far away? On a request of course! She was translating some books for an old librarian, so far the book itself was really interesting, it had vigorous details on different types of dragons and their behavior.

"Is that you, Levy-chan?" a very familiar voice interrupted her work, looking up she saw the familiar green cat smiling at her.

"Heya, Frosch," Levy greeted, smiling at the cat. "What bring you here?"

"Fro just finished a mission with Rouge!" the cat said flying over to Levy, and cuddling next to her, "Rogue should be coming soon, he wanted to get a book!"

"There you are Fro. Hello, Levy," a new voice greeted, entering the secluded room, "I thought I smelt you," Rogue said to Levy who greeted him.

Levy was lying on her stomach with books all around her and she smiled sweetly at Rogue, "Yeah…I'm translating this ancient text. It's actually really interesting, it has vigorous details on dragons and their behaviors,"

Rogue raised his eyebrows up ever so slightly, "Really? Seems interesting."

Levy nodded happily and returned to her book, "If you want, you can tell me more when you're done, it's almost lunch time…" the dragon slayer said.

Luckily, with her head facing down, she hoped to Mavis that her hair covered her red cheeks—he just asked her out on a date! "Sounds great!" she said, the room was silent after, minus Levy's mumblings about what to do, and about oh you change that for an 'e' not a 'u' and it's a whole different meaning!

* * *

"Done!" the girl exclaimed, gleefully popping up and smiling at her newly written translations, "Finally~!"

"Yay! Levy-chan finished!" cheered Fro who jumped happily, Rogue just nodded and stood up and walked out, Levy and Frosch following behind.

"Thank you, Levy, now I can continue my study, dragons you say, eh?" the old librarian said, "Here, let me give you a copy as well," she said, taking Levy's translations an going back to copy them—despite Levy saying she didn't need too.

"Fro thinks Levy-chan is very nice," Frosch said admiring the pretty young woman who smiled, with a tint of red coating her cheeks, "Thanks, Fro,"

"Ah! Here you go, young miss. Again, thank you, maybe these texts will help you and your boyfriend, hm?" the librarian said, smiling at the two young mages. Levy's brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped and the blush on her porcelain cheeks became more obvious. Even the usual stoic dragon slayer had the tiniest tint of red.

"W-we're just friends!" Levy said but the librarian merrily chuckled at the bluenette's denial.

"She's right." Rogue said, but the old woman laughed harder.

"Whatever you say," the old woman said, waving her hand in the air.

* * *

In the small café the three of them found Levy sat across from Rogue with Frosch in the seat next to her, they were seated outside and currently reading their menus. Frosch ordered fish, something that Levy half expected as she was used to Happy always eating fish. It was about three in the afternoon, so it was a lunch/dinner type outing.

"What are you having, Rogue?" Levy asked, truthfully she had no idea what she was getting.

"…I was going to get what you were going to get. I don't know." The dragon slayer confessed.

"…" Levy didn't speak as she sighed, "I was planning that, too…"

"…" the two stared at each other in disbelief before Levy's just started at laugh at the irony, at the sound of her laughter; a small smiled graced Rogue's lips.

"Hmmm, well this cheese ravioli sounds good," Levy said, and Rogue nodded so that's what the two humans got, with a smirking cat watching them.

* * *

"What took you so long, Levy-chan, I was getting a bit worried," the busty blond, Lucy told her best friend.

Levy smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry about me, Lu-chan," the bluenette insisted, "The translations took a while and I ran into Rogue and we went out eat."

Lucy's eyes widened and a wicked grin came on the blonde's face, "Oh, Levy-chan you didn't mention a boyfriend."

Almond eyes widened and for our favorite script mage, the words of the old woman came through her mind, and regrettably, the girl blushed and looked away, "It's not like that, Lu-chan. We're just friends, northing more nothing less."

"Why are you blushing then, hmmm~!"

Levy's mouth opened, closed, opened and closed once again before she crossed her arms over her chest, one thing no one in the guild has learned was to not mess with a smart bookworm, for like the words she reads, can see things others cannot, "I'll tell you one thing, Lu-chan, it's not the same reason you blush when Natsu gets to close to you."

Leaving Lucy looking a fish out of water, Levy walked away to order a milkshake in a victorious manner.

* * *

A few weeks later, Levy once again saw Rogue and Frosch, though this time they came to Fairy Tail for her. The shock seemed to run all over the guild as it was deathly quiet, though Rogue looked as impassive as usual and Frosch smiled as all the same.

"Hello," Levy greeted, trying to fill the tension.

Rogue nodded, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a mission, Levy. It involves some need for translation, and of course taking care of bandits."

Before Levy could answer, the stern voice of Erza Scarlet spoke, "Why would a Sabertooth mage need help from someone in Fairy Tail? Surely, one of the strongest guilds in Fiore has another who could translate languages."

Rogue did not answer, as did his exceed, "But Levy-chan is the smartest of them all!" Frosch said, smiling at Erza.

"…Jiemma does not hold the same heart Fairy Tail does, therefore he only takes in mages with direct attack. More brawns than brains." Rogue said to Erza, once again turning to Levy, "though I think you and I can agree that he is missing out."

Before anyone else could say anything, the bluenette finally spoke, very grateful she was able to hold back the blush from the compliments the Sabertooth mages had given her, "I'll go. It seems interesting!" turning in her chair by the bar to Mira, she smiled, "I'll be off, then, ne?"

Mira snapped out of her little trance and smiled sweetly at Levy, "Have fun and good luck! Actually this would be nice for other guilds to work together, ne?" she said to her guild, and Erza nodded.

"If she gets injured, you're dead." Erza said, threanign the Sabertooth mage with a glare.

"I would rather die than let Levy get hurt." Rogue replied, and Erza nodded sternly.

"Levy-chan~! Don't go~!" Jet and Droy cried Levy sighed and looked at them sternly.

"I'll be back, guys. Besides you two can handle a mission without me, ne? I'll see ya!" the bluenette said and started to walk out of the guild, with Rogue next to her and Frosch in her arms.

She wished she could have missed the sly expression Lucy was giving her.

She did miss, however, the flabbergasted look of an iron dragon slayer.

* * *

She was laughing. You can't really blame her, though. I was an amusing sight to see one of the strongest mages look sick and venerable, though the sick one was glaring at the blue haired girl thought his sweat, "…I never knew…you were so evil…" Rogue told Levy.

Trying, and failing to stop laughing said woman spoke, "Sorry, but I still find it funny how all dragon slayers have really bad motion sickness!"

"…You're a sadist," to which Levy just laughed harder. Tears eventually rolled down from her eyes and finally she stopped for a breather.

"Fro thinks Levy-chan's laugh is nice," Frosch said, cuddling into the woman's lap.

"Thanks Frosch!" Levy said, hugging the cosplaying exceed.

* * *

"These are the texts I would like to be translated. My only hope is that this is accomplished before anyone steals them…" the old man told the two mages. Levy nodded with determination shining in her eyes as she looked at the texts by the table. They were inside the rich man's library apparently, these texts talked about the Dark Days of Zeref and many Dark Guilds are after it.

"Don't worry, I'll translate them if it's the last thing I do!" the bluenette said before going off into her own world.

All the while Rogue looked around, making sure no-one was watching, well anyone suspicious. So far, nothing caught his eye, nose or ear.

Once again, Rogue Cheney found himself watching the girl translate texts that, yes he was interested in, but in all honesty had no idea what they said. He did read, much more than his best friend, Sting, but still, this woman before him was a definite bookworm. She loved reading, in fact her scent _the same one that drives him crazy and always wanting more _had a mixture of ink.

The blue haired beauty has caught his attention since the Games, and that was a while ago. He was secretly excited that of all people, this woman, Levy McGarden found his Frosch in Magnolia that day. He finally got a name to go with her enchanting face. He knew that Frosch really liked her _in fact he talked about her all the time _and he had a slight suspicion that Frosch knew of his growing interest in the girl.

"….Got it!" Levy said, she had finally cracked the code to trnaslting this, "Now, it'll take me about a half hour and I'm done!" she smiled up at her mission partner, Rogue who nodded. Frosch was asleep in Rogue's lap, it had been a long eight hours and it was about ten at night.

* * *

Sure enough, thirty five minutes later Levy smiled up at Rogue once more, "I'm done! No bandits, either!"

Rogue nodded, standing up, but carefully so that Frosch wouldn't be woken up, "Trade?" he asked.

Levy smiled and nodded, and they traded items, Levy got Frosch and Rogue got the papers.

Once out of the library, the client smiled, now he was dressed in his pajamas, "Ah! Nice work, yes yes, as to be expected from the top two guilds. Though I must say, lucked out, yes?"

"We sure did!" Levy said, confidence booming in her voice.

"As promised, six hundred thousand jewels for a job well done," the man said, trading the papers for the suitcase with Rogue, "I'm putting these in a safe," the man said, "No need to worry about them being stolen."

Levy nodded and the two mages took their leave.

"We may as well go to an inn…" Rogue said, side glancing at Levy. The girl contemplated before nodding, "Sounds like a nice idea, since you paid for lunch last time, I'll pay for the rooms—no buts!" the ever stubborn girl said.

* * *

"…only one room left?" Levy asked, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. The lady nodded, "Mhmm, and we're the only place in this small town," she added.

"…Fine. We'll take it," Rogue said, even though Levy protested about her paying, the man still paid.

Once in the room Levy pouted, "I feel bad now; you pay for everything, huh?"

Rogue shrugged, "It's a small room… so I felt the need to. Plus, I have more money than I know what to do with." He admitted.

Levy smiled and placed the still sleeping exceed in the middle of the bed, luckily, in case it took awhile along with several books the girl brought pajamas and a change of clothes.

"…I can sleep on the chair," Rogue offered, the bed itself was pretty big, but he was sure the girl was uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with a practical stranger. _Though she did call you her friend and agreed to come with you._

"No! I'll sleep on the chair! After all you did pay for this room!" the bluenette quickly retorted, staying her ground this time.

"I may have been raised by a dragon, but I do have manners." Rogue deadpanned, "You sleep in it."

"I…" the other mage spluttered, but no words came out, her face became red at her thoughts and she spoke, "I'll sleep at the opposite end, and you'll sleep at the other. Therefore, we both sleep in the bed—no arguments?"

Rogue's eyes widened slightly, she suggested it. With a stern nod, the girl went into the bathroom to change, all Rogue did was take off his cape, waste guard, metals bands on his biceps, and switched that for sweatpants. He also removed dark shirt and that was it.

When Levy came out, she was wearing a black t-shit with a white heart overhear breast, with a black cross in the middle. Plaid white and black shorts, Rogue was surprised she was wearing gothic lilota pajamas, but quickly tore his eyes away from the girl.

Levy's eyes widened and her cheeks were stained red when she saw Rogue…well, Rogue without his shirt on. His toned chest and six pack had said it all.

Coughing, Levy walked over but before she could speak, the dragon slayer did so, "I'll sleep at that end," he pointed to the opposite end, "I noticed you had some books so it'll be easier to read if your on this end."

Levy smiled sweetly, "I don't think I'll be doing reading tonight, so if you—"

"It's fine." He interrupted, "Good night, then,"

Little did either mages know, it seemed that both were restless sleepers, and ended up in the middle of the bed. Rogue, being the secret cuddler [we all know he is], reached out and pulled Levy into an embrace during their sleep.

* * *

Red eyes shot open the second he felt something on him. Looking at his bare chest, he saw a ruffle of blue hair and a sleeping beauty. The amber irises went wide in shock and then he cursed himself, should have went to sleep near Frosch. It was then he noticed that it seemed both moved as half his lgs were dangling off the edge.

"Mhmmmfph," the girl below him started to awake. Rogue did the one thing anyone would in his position—fake sleep.

"Mmm…warm pillow…" the girl mumbled, snuggling closer into her 'pillow'. "Pillow, why are you moving?" she asked, this questioned threatned a _laugh_ out of the dragon slayer.

"…oh…" if his eyes were open, he bet they'd be starting at each other, "_Ohhhhh_, oh my…what am I going to do? Rogue probably be uncomfortable if he knew! Lu-chan must never find out about this…Mira-san, too. I'd never hear the end of it!"

It was funny, the first thing the girl thought when waking up in the arms of a man was the fact her nakama could not find out.

Squirming, the girl got out of the dragon's grip and stood up, then gently the girl shook him, "Rogue, wakey wakey,"

The man pretended to wake up and nodded, sitting up he looked around, "I moved a lot…" he mumbled and Levy giggled.

"You don't even want to know," she mumbled, much to Rogue's amusement, looking over to where Frosch was he shook the exceed.

"Fro," was all he said, the exceed's beady eyes shot open and smiled.

"Morning Rogue! Levy-chan!" the exceed said, jumping up into action, "Can I get a fish?"

* * *

The train ride back, Levy watched Rogue again, though this time she only held an amused smile, "You hate trains…you didn't have to bring me back to Fairy Tail…"

"…You're worth it…" he breathed, trying hard not to puke. It was funny, the moment the train moved he became nauseous, once on the platform, he was normal once more.

Levy blushed at his words, but smiled anyway.

* * *

"…No Natsu, it's not alright for you to barge into my bathroom, either," an exasperated Lucy was telling her best friend.

"Why not?" the confused salmon head asked.

"….because, alright? I could be taking a bath! Anyway, you shouldn't be barging into my apartment at all!" the now frustrated blonde told her friend.

Natsu merrily sighed, "Such a weirdo," he mumbled, thought Lucy did hear and just turned away from him. Then, Natsu sniffed a familiar scents—Levy was back. "I'll leave you to your girl talk with Levy," Natsu said, getting up.

"Dummy, Levy isn't back from her mission," Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu grinned at her words and pointed at the door, "Four, three, two and one…"

Sure enough, the guild doors opened, Frosch was in Levy's arms, and the bluenette was turned toward Rogue and she was laughing. The dragon slayer himself had an impassive face, but Levy could tell Rogue as well, was amused by the glint in his amber eyes.

"I'm home~!" Levy called, once her eyes saw Lucy her smile stayed on her face. Though this little bubble of happiness was popped by a sharp sword of the great Titania who, naturally, had a hundred swords pointed at a still calm Rogue, meanwhile the woman in question was in Heaven's wheel armor and was inspecting her blue haired long-time friend.

"You seem healthy," Erza gave stern nod and immediately requipped back to her normal blue skirt and armor. "A man of your word."

Rogue nodded stiffly at Erza and then Frosch flew from Levy's hold, "Bye now, Levy-chan, Fro will miss you!" said the green exceed.

Rogue nodded, "See you, Levy." With that the Sabertooth mages left surprisingly unscathed.

"How was the mission, Levy?" Erza asked, looking to the blue haired girl, "Did he keep his hands to himself?"

Levy's eyes went wide at the suggestion and shook her head furiously, "E-Erza! He was a gentleman!"

Erza nodded and put a hand on the flustered bluenette's shoulder, "Good." Releasing her iron grip Levy was sure that the woman just broke the entire right side of her body.

* * *

That night, Levy's mind was going a mile a minute, and not even a book could slow her mind down. Naturally, it was the all about the man she woke up with that morning. Of course, when talking about the mission, she left _that_ part out.

For some reason, her heart beats faster at the mere thought of the mysterious dragon slayer. His compliments to her come out from his lips so easy and she gets flustered each time, her heart ramming in her chest.

For someone of Levy's intelligence, it bothers her when she doesn't understand how something works, it's like she can't translate her own heart! No matter what, the words she is trying to find cannot come to the forefront of her mind.

When she was younger, her therapist told her to write words down to make events more clear in her mind. Yes, when our favorite script mage was young—before Fairy Tail, she witnessed her parent's die and her older brother at the hands of dark mages. She used the word 'Fire' and ran, not really sure what she did. She ran into Makarov [quite literally] and in her state of confusion, she told the wizard exactly what had happened to her family. The girl was always quiet, and so, the Master of Fairy Tail sent her to a therapist to clear things out.

Levy scrambled in her room for a piece of blank paper and a pen. Once she got the necessities, she placed them on top of a nearby book pile and sat cross-legged in front, on the paper she wrote: **Rogue Cheney** on the top.

Staring at the paper, her heart almost skipped a beat at the mere sight of his name. That's _ridiculous_.

In the depth of her mind, the script mage could not, however, think of _any_ words. Funny, is it not? A bookworm, script mage who knows hundreds of languages cannot find words.

"…Words were never so useful, too…" whined the bluenette. Folding the paper up with her small hands, Levy placed the paper and pen under her pillow.

Needless to say, Levy McGarden did not get a wink of sleep.

* * *

"You've been acting differently, Rogue." The blonde dragon slayer said, inspecting his friend. They were currently on another mission; not nearly a day since Rogue came back from his mission with Levy and Sting wanted to go out on a mission.

"…" the one in question didn't say anything, only looked at his partner.

"This is the part when you say, 'Not interested in that'," Sting deadpanned.

"…Not interested in that." Rogue said, walking on ahead.

"Hey!" Sting yelled, running to catch up with his friend, "Lector, Frosch, please tell me I'm not crazy!"

"Fro thinks Sting isn't crazy!"

"Sting's the best, of course he isn't crazy!"

Sting sighed; '_I would have to be crazy to turn to them for reassurance_.' Suddenly, Sting smirked and turned to Frosch.

"Fro, tell me more about this 'Levy-chan' you always talk about," the blonde said slyly.

Rogue sighed, but continued to act calm even though he knew for a fact, once Levy was brought Fro would go on and on about her. It's like Lector and Sting.

Fro's eyes widened with happiness, and he smiled brightly, "Fro _loves_ Levy-chan! Levy-chan is beautiful, nice, smart, _everything_! She can translate any language and read really fast! She wrote the word fish, and a fish came! Levy-chan is the best!"

'_A script mage, huh?' _the blonde looked at Rogue, who was still walking along like he didn't hear anything.

"So this 'Levy-chan' is why you're different. I can't believe you snagged a girlfriend! What guild does she belong too?" the amused blonde asked the impassive raven head.

"…she's not my girlfriend, Sting." Rogue clarified, and gave the blonde an annoyed look when Sting laughed.

"Of course she isn't, not _yet_, ne? Now, what guild does she belong too, I'll just asked Fro if you don't answer."

"Fairy Tail. Levy is in Fairy Tail. The mission I came back from yesterday was with Levy."

"So that's why you took a translating job, ne? The bandits came the day after you said?"

"…Yes. Why are you so interested?"

"I can't believe Rogue Cheney likes a Fairy!" Sting roared with laughter. Rogue merrily sighed and shook his head.

"Weren't you a big fan boy of Lucy Heartphilia seven years ago?" Rogue countered, immediately, Sting stopped laughing and coughed subtly.

"_Please_, that was seven years ago," the blonde mumbled.

"Sting's the best; of course he's not anymore!" Lector chirped to cheer up his dragon slayer companion.

Sting's cockiness came back and he high-fived the red exceed, "I _am_ the best, aren't I?"

"No, _Levy-chan's_ the best~!" Frosch said happily, skipping along.

"Baka Frosch!" Lector said angrily.

* * *

"Levy-chan, you look so tired, were you up all night reading a book, again?" Lucy asked her friend, pouting at her tried look.

'_If by book you mean freaking out over a certain dragon slayer, then yes._' "Yeah, Lu-chan…and then my mind was going a mile a minute on the plot and I couldn't sleep." The tired bluenette answered, crossing her arms on the table and placing her head there.

The blonde rubbed her back to comfort her best friend and sighed, "I hear my bed is comfortable, you can take a nap at my apartment if you want,"

Levy shook her head, "It's alright, Lu-chan, thank yo though. I don't want to wake up and have Natsu starring at me."

Lucy laughed at the small joke and then leaned in closer to Levy, "So, how's Rogue?" she asked with a cat-like grin.

Levy's eyes shot open and her head popped up, "What do you mean, Lu-chan?"

"Oh nothing, just yesterday I noticed the great chemistry, no?"

"…You're worse then Mira-san!" exclaimed Levy, in which Lucy merrily laughed.

* * *

A few days later, it was a nice day out in the town of Haregeon, where Levy was on a mission with Lucy. The reason why Lucy went with her blue haired friend was because on the last job she took with Team Natsu, their reward got cut in half and she needed to pay her rent.

The job itself was easy, to take care of some thief, which they did gracefully with no extra damages, much to the blonde's pure happiness.

"I can pay my rent now~!" she cheered, jumping up and down, "Thanks for letting me come, Levy-chan~!"

Giggling Levy nodded, "A mission without Jet and Droy fighting over you is a nice relief as well,"

"Some things never change, huh?" Lucy asked, side glancing at her friend.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, to be honest." Both girls laughed as they made their way back to the train.

"Levy-chan!" an excited voice filled the ears of the two fairies; Levy knew the voice and smiled, turning. The cosplaying exceed was flying full speed at her, tears of happiness leaking from his eyes.

"Hey Fro," Levy greeted once the exceed managed to glomp her and cling to her chest, much like what Happy does with Lucy.

Lucy winked at Levy, who blushed and looked away, soon enough the silhouette of three figures came up as well.

"Hello, Levy. Nice seeing you here," Rogue greeted, Sting smirked and looked at the bluenette and her blonde friend.

"So THIS is Levy," Sting said, nodding, "I'm Sting, as you may know," his green eyes fell onto Lucy, "Oh, Lucy Heartphilia, too?"

Lucy nodded, "Hello," she greeted sweetly, turning to Levy she smirked, "Was this the reason you picked this place, Levy-chan?"

"Wh-what? How could I have possibly known?" Levy asked, clearly embarrassed.

Stink smirked at Rogue who was looked quite embarrassed himself. "If you're here, Lucy-chama, where's Natsu-san?"

"_'Chama'_?" Lucy said with irritation clear in her voice, then she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "That _baka_ is back at the guild and _not_ destroying everything...here at least."

Sting laughed, "He isn't very smart, is he?"

"Fro's happy Levy-chan is here~!" the exceed said and Levy chuckled and patted the exceed's head.

"Nice to see you too, Frosch," the bluenette said.

* * *

With that, the Sabertooth and Fairy Tail mages were all in the same compartment, and Lucy was smirking at Sting, "So the '_great'_ Twin Dragons of Sabertooth look like this when they travel?"

"…sh-shut up, evil f-fairy," Sting muttered, glaring at the girl through his sick eyes.

"Levy-chan was laughing at Rogue the first time, right Rogue!" Fro said, and Rogue didn't bother answering as the girl next to him started to laugh at the memory.

"Is this what it's like traveling with Natsu, Lu-chan?"

"They're quieter, and sometimes Wendy uses troia," the blonde answered, smirking.

"To think Sting's only weakness to be mocked by such company…" Lector said sadly, and Lucy immediately glared at him, "What was that, cat?"

Levy shook her head and smiled at the bickering Lector and Frosch…of course in the middle was the sick Sting.

"Those two blonde's are so much alike," Frosch said, who was sitting on the other side of Rogue.

Levy nodded, as Sting got into the argument, despite his sickness. Suddenly, Levy felt weight on her lap to see Rogue had placed his head there, smiling softly, she started to stroke his hair, wishing this helped the poor dragon slayer.

This action went noticed by Lucy and Sting, who smirked at each other before arguing again.

* * *

"So, you and Rogue, hm?" Lucy asked while the two Fairy Tail mages were walking back to the guild.

'_You will not blush! You will not blush! You shall not blu—baka!' _thought Levy before she turned her head, "N-no…"

"Levy-chan, I saw you~!" the stellar mage teased, poking the girl's cheeks.

"…You saw nothing, Lu-chan. Or maybe I over heard you talking to yourself at the guild about a certain pink haired dragon slayer, hmm?" Levy said, now it was her turn to smirk as Lucy blushed.

"F-fine…but seriously, Levy-chan, are you really over Gajeel?" Lucy said seriously.

Levy's lips formed a small frown, "Honestly…yes. I mean, I'm eighteen, still young, I have a whole life ahead of me."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "That's the way to think,"

* * *

Once again, Levy was in her room, starring at her list. Sitting once again, cross legged at a small pile of books while she tired to think of words.

_Mysterious, secret soft-side _was already on her list. Levy was proud to say, she was part of that soft side. She noticed this a week before while they were eating at a small restaurant called 'Gerad's'. No, it was not a date, Frosch was there. It also wasn't the first time they ate out, either. After the Haregeon meeting, Rogue requested if he could see Levy, and not just on mission, and she replied with a simple 'yes'. It has been three weeks since then.

_Nice, charming_ were now added on her list. Four words. Too bad all these stumbling phrases didn't mean anything.

"_The heart and mind, Levy, are the hardest things to translate," _the ever wise barmaid told the ever confused girl. Finally, the girl at consoled with Mira about her confusion, those had been the words the take-over amge said.

"…But I can translate anything! Why not this!" Levy yelled out in frustration pulling some of her hair.

* * *

It would be a month later, on another outing with Levy when Rogue just turned to her and said what was on his mind, "I'm happy I met you."

Levy looked at him, and red eyes and brown eyes met, Levy's lips graced a smile, "I'm happy I met you, too."

"…I was surprised, really, that a Fairy Tail mage would befriend a Sabertooth mage…even after what happened and what you know about me."

Levy's smile faded a little…she knew he was talking about the games, and his dragon parent. "We all have a past, but that's it…the past is the past. I actually met you, Rogue, and got to know you better. You're past does not affect my opinion of you. It must have hurt somewhere to slay your own parent."

Rogue's lips formed a smile, once that was around more when with Levy…but this would be the first time she saw it herself, he was sneaky like that, "…Thank you."

Levy nodded, "Of course!"

Neither of them noticed how close there hands were, while they sat on the wall overlooking the beach. Or just how close they were at all, Frosch went to look for fish and it was just the two of them.

After a few moments of silence, surprisingly, Rogue broke it, "I didn't want to, kill my dragon parent, I mean," the usually silent dragon slayer said, "Sting and I were wandering around, not really going anywhere when our dragons approached us. They ordered us to slay them, so we were forced to. After that, we wandered in guilt and shame in ourselves, when Jiemma found us. He asked us about the overwhelming magical force, so Sting told him, later he gave us Lacrima."

"…When I was younger," Levy started, she decided if Rogue told her his darkest memories, Levy should, too, "I lived in a house with my parents and older brother, Yuke, as far as I knew, my father was a mage. One day, I was playing with Yuke in our garden, when a bunch of dark guild members came…they murdered my parents. I his behind the bush with Yuke, but he had to go…and when he did they attacked him, I didn't know what to do…and then I thought of one of my books and wrote the word fire. It was the first time I used my magic…"

Rogue was surprised, who knew this happy, cheerful, girl had such a dark past. Then, he grimaced and gripped her hand tightly, "Now you have Fairy Tail, right? They protect you. No Dark Guild would go after you…I'll protect you too." He didn't look at her [he was far to embarrassed and acted so out of character, then again; Levy does have the ability to do that to him]

"…Thank you…" the bluenette said and then she embraced him, which he also returned in full.

* * *

That night, Levy lay in her room and the first thing she did was get her paper, out and went into the oh-so familiar position and wrote more words down.

* * *

A few nights later, after a nice day with Levy and Frosch, Rogue was about to sleep when he noticed something on the ground under his cape. It was a neatly folded paper with a familiar scent—flowers and ink, Levy. She must have put it in his pocket when she hugged him goodbye at her doorstep earlier. He smiled, what a sneaky girl.

Slowly, he walked towards it, picked it up off his floor and unfolded it. Carefully, as to not ruin the neatness of it all, once he saw his eyes went wide, but his smile stayed.

"Me too," he murmured before going to bed.

**Rogue Cheney**

_Mysterious_

_Secret soft side [Tsundere]_

_Nice_

_Charming_

_Understanding_

_Strong_

_Smart_

_Likes books [:D]_

_Misses his dragon_

_Fast_

_Sneaky [not fun when he sneaks up on you]_

_Loves Frosch_

_Loves cute things [funny how I found that out]_

_Looks nice in a bathing suit. [O/O can't believe I said that -_-]_

_Not so mysterious anymore_

_A definite thief…he stole my ability to translate my heart and mind._

_Stole my heart and mind as well._

* * *

At their next meeting when he greeted her outside her apartment, Fairy Hills, Rogue's confidence was up really high as the first thing he did was return the note and say very slyly, "Sorry, but I can't return those stolen items, in fact, I wish to steal one more thing."

The girl blushed and he could smell the anxiety off of her, "What would that be?" she asked him.

Her question was answered when his lips connected with her own.

Frosch smiled at the scene at a fish happily, "Rogue liiiiikes Levy-chan~!" he said happily.

* * *

_N_o_, words are a language,_**  
**

_It doesn't deserve such treatment,  
_

_And all my stumbling phrases,  
_

_Never amounted to anything worth this feeling,  
_

_All this and heaven,  
_

_Never could descrive such a feeling I'm having,  
_

_Words were never to useful,  
_

_So I was screaming out in a language that I never knew  
_

_Excisted before.  
_

_-All This and Heaven Too;Florence + The Machine  
_

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write this, as too practice writing with this couple. I love Levy and Rogue, but I love GaLe. Too bad I can never write them T-T. I tried to mention Gajeel as little as I can, too, it killed me! D: **

** Oh, and I made up Levy's past. As you know, I was like: lolhereIgo.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this little dose of crack! Sorry for any OOCness.**

** Oh! I was thinking of writing anew story, a new OC and it's gonna be centered more around her, Sting and Rogue, should II upload it? /Confliction. **

** And I'm gonna write some more one-shots, like maybe another JerZa one, NaLu and shiznet.**

**A review for your thoughts~?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
